This invention relates to document information filing systems for storing document information in unit information after another in a recording medium and retrieving for and reading out desired document information.
Recently, document information filing systems have been developed and put to practical use. According to such document information filing system, each of a great deal of documents or the like is scanned by a scanner to produce document information which are progressively stored in a storage device. The desired document information among the various document information stored in the storage device is retrieved and read out for being reproduced into a visual state by an output device such as a cathode-ray-tube (CRT) display or a copying device.
In such document information filing system, image information of documents of different sizes are stored. Therefore, the hard copy device uses copying sheets of a plurality of different sizes. However, the size of the copying sheet is appropriately selected by the operator. Since the selection of the copying sheet size is made by the operator's decision, it is sometimes likely that unit document information for one page read out cannot be completely copied on the recording sheet.